A Different Path
by NanashiUzumaki
Summary: What would have happened if Ichigo did accept Shinji's offer to join the Vaizards on the first time it was given. Watch how the story will change in the new time frame.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bleach

A Different Path

Chapter: One a Familiar Person

Ichigo and friends have just returned from soul society and everything is almost back to normal. The summer vacation was over and so school was just tomorrow and Kurosaki Ichigo was now going to bed waiting for the new school year to begin.

It was early in the mourning around 6:30 when Ichigo woke up and made his way into the bathroom to take a shower. When he came out, he went to his room and got dressed to see Kon squirming up his window.

"Hey Kon, where were you last night, it was very quiet." Ichigo asked looking at the small plushie making his way up the window.

"Ichigo, when are you going to let me back into your body?" Kon said while jumping from the windowsill to the bed.

"I don't know, probably when I need you." Ichigo said turning his attention back to buttoning his uniform.

"And how long will that be, I want to go outside again and have some fun with girls." Kon said with a perverted smile on his face.

Ichigo knew that whenever Kon was inside his body, he always ended up making the 6 o clock news like for one time someone was caught peeking inside the women bathhouse in a spa once or some idiot pulling up skirts and running. Ichigo was really thinking could he get a trade in gikon mod souls for his body someone who could replace Kon.

Kon almost knew what Ichigo was thinking about and he had a statement for his defense.

"Okay I know whenever I'm in your body I always end up getting chased around by the police, but this time I promise to be a good boy." Kon said with a false sweet, innocent face.

Ichigo knew better and so he said, " No."

With that done, Ichigo stood up and walked out the room shut the door after him leaving Kon to himself.

"Dawn it, I'm still going to be trapped here huh?" Kon asked himself sobbing about being alone and how he missed his Rukia-nee san.

Back downstairs, Ichigo walked down the stairs to see his sisters at the table eating breakfast.

"Oni-chan, here's some breakfast." His sister Yuzu said pointing to Ichigo plate.

"Thank you Yuzu, hey where's dad?" Ichigo asked scanning the table and surrounding area for his father.

"He left early, but will be back around 5:00," Karin said not taking her eyes from the television program.

"Man," Ichigo thought, he really wanted to give his mothers charm back.

Ichigo stood grabbing a piece of toast and walked out the door making his way to school.

It was pretty routine life for Ichigo coming back from saving Rukia, all there was to it were the frequent appearances of some low-level hollows who were no match for him. The only threat that Ichigo was facing was the hollow that lived within his soul. Ichigo saw that the hollow was really starting to get stronger and urge for control was really taking a strain on him.

"Come on Ichigo you really should stop trying to shun me out." Ichigo stopped, he knew who this voice belonged to and he really wasn't in the mood to deal with it. Ichigo put his hand across his face and thought.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Ichigo said with pure irritation on his face.

"Come on you know I can't do that," said the hollow.

Ichigo felt his hold was slipping on the hollow and he was desperate. He needed help. But the question was who was there to ask. He already tried Urahara, who couldn't help him, and he couldn't ask the soul society for help. He thought maybe he should just leave it to himself. He began to walk again remembering his fight with Byakuya and how his hollow proved he was strong, by pulling the sword lodged inside his foot to and using a black Getsuga Tenshou. He then thought of what Aizen had told him about the limitations of a shinigami and how you could break those limitations by only turning into a hollow. Ichigo began to think maybe if he could figure out how to use his hollow, maybe he could help stop Aizen.

"Is that what your thinking about Ichigo." His hollow said from within. "There's no way I will work with you. I have no intention to serve someone who's weaker then me."

Ichigo knew that this thought was as it was in his head a dream that he thought was only possible in a dream. Ichigo discouraged the thought and made his way to school.

He entered the classroom to see Inoue, Chad, and Ishida all talking with each other. To Ichigo this was pretty normal for him but to almost everybody in the class this was a bizarre combination. Almost everybody was staring at the four individuals talking to themselves wondering what these guys could have in common. That when Tatsuki walked up to Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo I haven't seen you all summer, where have you been?" Tatsuki asked the substitute shinigami.

"Oh I was on a trip somewhere else, how was your summer?" Ichigo asked.

"Pretty fair." Tatsuki said, then she looked down and noticed something strange.

"Hey Ichigo where'd you get that from?" Ichigo looked down and pulled the little charm that was stuck to his shirt no thanks to his dad.

"Oh this it's a charm that my dad put on me." Said Ichigo. Tatsuki knew that who only could have put a charm like that on her friend.

"I know that," she said, " I meant the one with the skull." That's when Ichigo looked down at his shinigami license and said " Oh this is a," he began but stopped looking surprised then asked, "Tatsuki you can see this?"

Tatsuki was taken back by the question and answered, "What of course I can see it why not?" Ichigo was going to say something when his teacher came in and instructed the class to sit down to start class. She took row and noticed that certain students were missing but paid no mind to them for a new student was to be joining the today.

Ichigo started out class by looking out the window to look at the sky and wondered why Tatsuki could see his shinigami badge. He remembered that Ukitake-san said that humans who weren't spiritually aware could not see this shinigami badge. He was going to ponder more about the topic but his shinigami badge went off in class.

"Riiiiinnnnngggggg" was the loud screeching sound that he and almost every spiritual aware person heard this sound and turned to Ichigo who was fidgeting in his seat.

"Kurosaki what's the matter." His teacher asked him throwing a piece of chalk at his head. Almost everybody was watching Ichigo with strange expressions on his face.

"Oh nothing," he said, " Can I go to the bathroom?" When permission was given he quickly ran out the classroom. His teacher looked out the classroom and wondered where the new student could be and that's when she noticed Inoue and Sado leaving the classroom too.

"Hey where are you two going?" She asked. Inoue and Chad both continued running and said that they both needed to use the bathroom.

Back to Ichigo, he quickly dispersed of the lower level hollow and noticed Chad and Inoue running towards him.

"Hey guys, what're you doing out of class?" He asked with confusion on his face.

"We thought that you could use some help." Inoue said and Chad nodded his head.

"Hey no worry guys, these hollows that have been coming to Karakura are very weak." Ichigo said with a smile on his face.

"Come on guys Ochii-sensei will get worried if were not in class in a few minutes." Chad said.

Ichigo and Inoue nodded and the three of them made their way back to school. Little did the three know there was another person there watching Ichigo deal with the hollow.

"Kurosaki Ichigo huh." Said Hirako Shinji.

Ichigo, Chad, and Inoue made it back to class to see their teacher walk out the class and enter with a guy they never seen before.

"Class we have a new student and his name is, uh what's your name?" Ochii-sensei asked.

"Oh my names Hirako Shinji." Shinji said grabbing a piece of chalk and writing his name backwards on the board.

"The Shin means genuine worker and Ko is spicy cod roe," said Shinji, "Hirako Shinji nice to meet ya."

"Ah interesting you spelt your name backwards." Ochii-sensei said looking at the board.

"Oh that's another interesting feature I know how to do." Shinji said also admiring his work on the board.

"Well okay then you can sit next to Kurosaki. He's the one with orange hair." Ochii-sensei said while pointing in the back row.

Shinji walked through the rows glancing at almost every pretty girl he came across with.

As for Ichigo he was in deep thought on something when Shinji walked to the seat next to him and sat down.

"Hey looks like were neighbors," Shinji began, "Why not be friends." Shinji said extending his hand to Ichigo who took to with a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah sure." Ichigo said not remembering what was going on.

School ended and Ichigo went home just like everybody else. He was in the middle of homework when he once again got an interruption from you know who.

"Ichigo, why do you try to ignore me when I'm talking to you." Said the hollow.

Dawn it Ichigo thought, he couldn't live like this anymore, that's when his shinigami badge started to ring. Ichigo grabbed the badge and pressed on Kon's face who was on the floor reading a magazine. Ichigo grabbed the small pill and put it in his mouth and he rocketed out his body to see Kon moving around.

"Kon take care of my body while I'm out." Ichigo said before he left.

Kon had already gotten the talk from Ichigo about when in his body you are to not act like anyone but himself so not perverted acts tonight. Kon was going to be a good boy.

Ichigo once again got rid of the weaker hollow in a record time to see the Afro shinigami yelling at him.

"Hey what are you doing here." Asked the Afro shinigami.

Ichigo rose up his badge and said," I'm substitute-shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo," he said to the yelling shinigami.

"Substitute-shinigami I've never heard of that," said the Afro shinigami, "I'm am an elite shinigami sent here to replace Kuchiki Rukia in watching over this town and got not information on a substitute shinigami."

Ichigo looked at his badge and said, " You aren't that useful when it comes to situations such as this." Ichigo said looking at the badge to notice someone was above him.

This mysterious figure slowly made his way down, unsheathing his zanpakuto and was standing now behind Ichigo. The figure then attacked Ichigo from behind.

Ichigo having quick reflexes blocked the incoming attack to see Hirako Shinji in front of him.

"Hirako," Ichigo started, but Shinji interrupted by saying, " You should calm yourself down, your reiatsu is now swarming the place."

Ichigo pushed Shinji back with his sword who landed gracefully on a building across Ichigo.

"Hirako who are you?" Ichigo asked confused by the sight in front of him.

"Let's see maybe this may tell you who I am." Shinji said as he placed his hand across his face. He started to materialize something but Ichigo didn't know what it was until the light disappeared. That's when Ichigo saw the hollow mask.

"Does this answer your question?" Shinji said with a smile on his face hold the mask.

All Ichigo could think about was, "Who in the hell is he?"

So give me some feedback on how you liked the first chapter. Please Review for me.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Bleach

A Different Path

Chapter: Two Accepting the Offer and Getting Started

Ichigo watched as Shinji held the mask above his face and smiled at him with that irritating smile. How the hell could Hirako have that too?

"So you're a shinigami who has gained hollow powers huh?" Ichigo asked still wanting to see this was real and not a dream.

"Well of course it is." Shinji said looking now serious to Ichigo.

"So what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked. He couldn't understand why someone like Hirako Shinji would even be here.

"Well I thought maybe I could help you with that little problem in controlling your hollow." Ichigo looked wide eye as Shinji said that. How did he know about his hollow?

"Your probably wondering how do I know that?" Shinji said analyzing Ichigo's expression.

"Yeah that is something I would like to know." Ichigo said.

"Hey don't worry about it." Shinji said as he to landed on the same roof Ichigo was standing on. Ichigo raised his sword at Shinji and almost looked like he was going to attack.

"Calm down already okay I just want to talk." Shinji said placing his hand in front of him.

"What is there to talk about?" Ichigo asked still weary about Shinji calm demeanor.

"Well like I said before let's be friends and maybe my comrades and I could teach you how to control your hollow to able to use him in battle." Shinji said looking at how Ichigo started to lower his zanpakuto.

Ichigo wondered was this deal for real, would he finally be able to control his hollow, and to able to use him in battle. A part of him already wanted to go with Hirako, but the other part of him was still suspicious. But all that came to his mind was how his hollow proved he was strong and if he ever thought about fighting like he did again, the hollow may come out even stronger. He thought of how much it was difficult just to remove him last time and who knew how strong it's gotten in the past few days.

"Alright then, I accept your offer." Ichigo said now strapping Zangetsu on his back. This brought a smile to Shinji's face.

"I can understand what your feeling considering you took the offer so fast." Shinji said putting his own zanpakuto in its sheath.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Your scared about that hollow in you, afraid that if you give it a chance, it will kill you." Shinji said knowing from the experience of that problem.

Shinji watched as he saw Ichigo lower his head. He knew what the young shinigami was going through.

Ichigo then thought as he made his way home, was this really what he wanted to do.

He then shock his head and removed all doubt in his head and thought that if this protected his friends and made him stronger, he'd do it no matter what.

_Flashback:_

"Ichigo I want you to go home and wait for us to contact you, it should take about an hour." Shinji said.

"Okay." Ichigo replied almost moving, but then Shinji said another thing also.

"You will be gone for a while so put that mod soul inside your body so no one gets suspicious." Ichigo once again was wide eye at to how Shinji even knew about Kon.

"Alright then." Ichigo said taking off in another direction. He didn't notice it but Shinji had picked up a cell phone and started to speak into it.

"I got him, he'll be coming around in one hour." Shinji said taking off in the opposite direction.

_End of Flashback:_

Ichigo had got into his room and told Kon everything and how he threatened Kon that if he told anybody or did anything out his character, he would kill and kill him good.

"Okay you understand it Kon, if you tell anyone or do something not me like, I will hurt you." Ichigo said in a threatening attitude Kon knew not to try. Ichigo had Kon in a choke hold explaining the mission he had in store for the mod soul.

"Man Ichigo, how long are you going to be gone?" Kon asked. Kon really didn't care how long Ichigo was gone as long he got to go outside and get some fresh air.

"I don't know yet, but I'll try to do this training as fast as I can." Ichigo then looked to his bed and noticed a small letter on his bed and picked it up. It was blank on the front. Ichigo opened the letter and was surprised to see what was written.

"Come to the other side of town alone." Ichigo read the letter aloud and then continued to skim the letter reading the details that were done already by him. He then read the end of the letter.

"P.S. Get rid of this letter after you read it." Ichigo complied and shredded the letter and put it in to the trashcan.

"Kon I want to tell Urahara-san where I'm and also tell him not to tell anybody else." Ichigo said looking at Kon

"Okay." Kon said standing. With that Ichigo took his shinigami badge and placed it on Kon's head. The small pill came out his mouth and Ichigo placed it into his body.

"Alright then see ya Kon." Ichigo said as he jumped out of the window and his made his way towards the other side of Karakura Town.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo glided across Karakura Town and made his way towards the inhabited wherehouses were. Ichigo then landed and looked around for this was an area he wasn't to familiar with. That's when he felt and odd reiatsu, a reiatsu he couldn't understand so he followed it into an empty wherehouse. The wherehouse's door then slammed shut and Ichigo looked up and noticed 8 individuals standing above him.

He then directed his eyes on the one he knew most, Shinji.

"Ichigo looks like you finally made it here, so that means you're going to be our comrade." Shinji said tipping his hat.

Ichigo then stared at Shinji and said, "Yeah, right." Ichigo replied. This left Shinji with a state of shock. He then said, " Me, join you?" Ichigo asked. "Get real, I only came to use you guys to help control my hollow."

"Say what?" Shinji asked looking down at Ichigo.

"I'm not joining anyone, but you will teach me how to suppress my inner hollow."

"Looks like your underestimatin' us." Shinji said. "Were not teaching you anything dumbass."

"I'll make you tell me." Ichigo said looking down on the ground.

"How?" Shinji asked in a more serious tone.

"I'll beat it out of you." Ichigo said with a smug smile on his face.

"Don't make me laugh." Shinji said with now a new smile on his face. Shinji knew Ichigo couldn't do that, he knew Ichigo was scared.

Ichigo then lunged out at Shinji with all the speed he could produce. Shinji then thought fast and used his foot on his sword and it flipped into the air into his hands. Ichigo then unwrapped Zangetsu and charged full on.

"Looks like we have to do this the hard way." Shinji said as he and Ichigo clashed. He and Ichigo then continued to attack back and forth.

With some reiatsu in his sword, Ichigo then started to push Shinji's sword. Shinji well aware of what Ichigo was doing countered with the same tactic and used some of his reiatsu to push Ichigo into a crate of boxes.

"Damn it." Ichigo said as he got up and charged at Shinji again with the other Vaizards on the sidelines watching.

They turned their heads to one direction and then another, going back and forth continue watching the battle.

"That Ichigo boy is pretty good to be able to fight on par with Shinji." Rose said continuing to watch the battle with a smile on his face.

"Idiot! Take a closer look." Lisa said. "Shinji isn't taking him seriously." She continued as she also watched the battle progress.

"It also looks like Ichigo-kun isn't fighting with all his strength either." Hachi said as he watched the battle.

"He's definitely scared." Love replied.

"Scared? Of What?" Mashiro asked glancing up at Love.

"His hollow." Kensei began. "This kid is trying to fight without calling out his hollow." He finished.

With that being said, Hiyori just sighed and started making her way towards the fight.

"Hey where are you going Hiyori?" Mashiro asked in a singsong voice.

"Hachi, add another 5 layers to the barrier." She said as she continued to advance on the fight.

"Okay." Hachi said.

Hiyori then stopped and then looked up at Shinji and Ichigo.

Shinji began, "Ichigo you're" he didn't get to finish when he heard, "Shinji tag out!"

Ichigo was confused as he saw Shinji go swirling out of the barrier.

Hachi was surprised until, "I thought I told you to add 5 layers." Hiyori said looking down at Hachi.

"I didn't have enough time." Hachi replied almost frightened

"Well that's fine then." She began. "Ichigo lemme tell you something. You got the wrong Idea."

"The wrong idea?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Yeah, we're really considering and lettin you become our comrade. But the thing is, it ain't your choice."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked now really confused.

"It means that it's our decision. It doesn't matter if you want to join or not. After we see your strength, we'll decide whether we want you or not."

"That's it. Think about it." She continued. "You don't have a choice, If your strong we'll teach how suppress your inner hollow, but if your weak, we'll just leave you to die." Hiyori finished turning around and walking the opposite direction.

"Now that you get the picture, turn into a hollow, let's see how strong you are." Hiyori said as she continued to walk the opposite direction.

"I refuse." Ichigo said not sure what was going on.

"You don't get it do you." She said, "It isn't your choice." Hiyori said as a hollow mask started to form over her face.

"A hollow." Ichigo whispered looking at what was transpiring right in front of him.

"Well then if you're scared then, I'll have to beat it out of you." Hiyori said as her whole body glowed red with reiatsu.

Ichigo could feel the hollow demeanor sweep over him and he thought, what the hell was going on. .

This action didn't go unnoticed as some of the other Vaizards were verbally displaying their opposition in this idea.

"Hey Hey Hey!" Love said.

"Hey easy Hiyori." Rose said.

"Hey what're you so afraid of?" Hiyori asked as she looked at Ichigo's facial expression. "Just because you have a mask doesn't mean you're a Vaizard, at least turn into a hollow." She finished.

Almost everyone in the wherehouse were now giving Ichigo their full attention as they watched the actions happen right above their eyes.

"Don't be a chicken Ichigo, for I ain't as nice as Shinji." Hiyori said staring at the wide eye substitute shinigami.

"If you don't get over your fear and turn into a hollow," Hiyori said as she then placed the mask on her face. Before Ichigo could say anything, he felt a hand on his chest and saw Hiyori right in front of him.

"The you're dead. For real." She said as a large amount of energy formed on her hand and blasted him to the barrier and sent him flying into it.

Ichigo didn't know what to think, he could've swore Hiyori was right in front of him and then she was there touching his chest and sent him flying. He never felt pain like this and it showed with his far right side of his face busted open and blood dripping out. He kept trying to block all of Hiyori's attacks, but she was to fast. If he did block her it would either push him back or her zanpakuto would break through it.

But that wasn't important right now for his hollow presence was starting to be mad clear as one part of his eye started to turn black.

"Enough already." Hiyori said slightly annoyed at how thick headed Ichigo was being. "Here's a hint for you, use your bankai."

"Shut up." Ichigo replied, as his whole left eye was black and that dark iris yellow color.

"I get it when you fight people as strong as me you use your bankai which makes it easier for you to turn into a hollow."

"Shut the hell up." Ichigo said. This mad Hiyori frustrated as she lowered her mask and prepared her blade for the next move.

"Dickhead, just looking you pisses me off." Hiyori said as she charged Ichigo again.

When she charged at Ichigo, she released so much reiatsu and pushed him into the barrier again.

"Think! How can she maintain her sanity in her hollow form?" Ichigo thought.

"That's what I came here for, if I can watch her then maybe I could learn it too." He continued the thought as Hiyori zoomed past him and once again sliced a chunk into Zangetsu. "I won't use bankai or transform into a hollow." That's when Hiyori once again slashed and chunked out a piece of Zangetsu, slamming Ichigo into a wall.

That's when an odd reiatsu swept pass Ichigo and a breezy wind passed by and half his face was dawned with a hollow mask. The hollow's reiatsu was so impressive that it caught everyone's attention, as for Hiyori she was frozen on the spot. That was when the hollow lunged at her a forcefully pinned her on a wall and tried to choke the life out of her. That's when in a flash the others were standing atop of Ichigo with their zanpakuto pinning him down, with a swift motion Shinji broke Ichigo mask with the tip of his sword.

"That's enough you passed." Shinji said as he stood up and placed his sword on his shoulder. "What about you Hiyori?" Shinji asked at a trembling Hiyori, with the look in her eyes he knew the answer.

"As you see Ichigo, your strong so get ready to confront your Hollow." Shinji said as Love held him up and he then placed his hand in front of Ichigo's face.

"Don't let you Hollow devour you, you devour it." Shinji said as his hand glowed a shimmer of reiatsu and Ichigo became limp and fell unconscious.

Then the Vaizards gathered and Hachi placed a barrier around the wherehouse and a secret platform opened up and allowed all the Vaizards to enter to begin Ichigo's hollow process.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and looked around and noticed he was in his inner world. He then spotted the person who was the reason he came to the Vaizards, his hollow side.

"Hey there King!" The white and black counterpart said with a sneer on his face.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Next chapter coming fast, it will be having Ulquiorra and Yammi when they first come to Karakura.

Please Update fast.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Bleach

A Different Path

Chapter: Three Abiding the King and New Enemy's

The underground passage way opened and all the Vaizards made their way down the stairs until they reached familiar scenery almost like the training ground under the Urahara shop. They then placed Ichigo on the ground right next to Zangetsu, until Shinji said,

"Hachi, place a barrier here as well."

"Huh?" Hachi said.

"What do you mean huh? An old fart really shouldn't whine like that." Shinji said while clearing his voice. "Also, place a five-degree barrier around Ichigo."

"Yes." Hachi said as he then clapped his hands together and his reiatsu was starting to build up. "Wall of iron sand, formed from hate," He began as five little almost spherical objects started forming in between his hands and started to ascend. "Forge molten iron and neatly finish in silence." He finished the spirit chant and the sphere like objects started to circle around his fists. "Way of binding number 75: Quintet Iron Pillars." He finished as he slapped his fists into the ground. There was a shaking feeling as a light from above reveled five tall iron pillars descending upon Ichigo, each pillar binding his arms, legs, and head.

Now the process was about to begin.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Inside the Inner World of his mind, Ichigo then heard his hollow counterpart begin with, "It's been a long time King."

Ichigo began to look to his right from the corner of his eyes, but didn't see what he was looking for. He then looked to his left, and still couldn't find what he was looking for, and finally returned his gaze back at the hollow.

"Where's Old Man Zangetsu?" The White copy of Ichigo just smirked and then replied with, "Still haven't figured it out have you Ichigo?" He began, "When you mean Zangetsu, do you mean the one you have or," he then unwrapped the sword on his hands and revealed a white Zangetsu, "or Mine!" He finished.

"A white Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked confused as to why his hollow even had Zangetsu, let alone a white one.

"Yo really wanna know where Zangetsu is," The hollow sneered, " The truth is…." He said as he flash stepped right above Ichigo hover the white sword down "… I'm Zangetsu!" He finished as he and Ichigo collided in a full blast with the swords.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

There was a thud feeling and a sweeping reiatsu blasted its way and caused a sweep in wind. It brush past the Vaizards. As he watched this happen Shinji said, " Here he comes." He said looking up in the direction they left Ichigo.

There was a low moaning sound from the limp body of Ichigo as his fingers started to seep into the dirt. There was a rattling sound and the iron pillars collided with each other and fell apart. There Ichigo stood up to reveal on his face a hollow mask partially developed.

Knowing it was her day on duty, Lisa stood up and walked to the barrier. "Hachigen, open it up right here." Hachi then complied and then extended his index finger and wisped it around and an entrance formed for Lisa to enter.

As she entered, the hollowified Ichigo then picked up Zangetsu as Lisa began to unsheathe her sword.

"I'm Yadoumaru Lisa, nice to meet you." She said as the hollow in front of her the unwrapped the cloth around Zangetsu and the pounced on her with great speed.

Ichigo was knocked back by a few feet as his hollow thrusted into Ichigo with great strength. The hollow then continued his attack as he laughed, "bastard, Where's Old Man Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked getting frustrated now.

"Persistent huh. Quit making me repeat myself, I'm Zangetsu!" The hollow said as he slammed Ichigo to one of the walls.

There was a loud thud sound as Ichigo crashed with the surface. His hollow still hovering over him saying, "Ichigo, I know you're not aware with this, but Zangetsu and I were originally the same. Both Zangetsu and I are your power, I was a part of Zangetsu, but when certain forces influence the body, its appearance is changed by the stronger power. As my power grew, I got the right to rule and so Zangetsu is apart of me. And with the more of you trying to get power from Zangetsu, it makes much easier for me to take over your soul." He finished. With that being said Ichigo brows lowered, "Is that so? If I beat you, then Zangetsu will become my source of power, right?" Ichigo asked now standing up fully.

"Beat me?" Hollow Ichigo asked, "That ain't happening."

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo asked pointing his sword forward and the cloth the wrapped around his arm, "Look at my sword and try saying that again!"

"You don't get it do you?" The hollow asked. He then cracked his neck and followed Ichigo in the same movement he did as the black cloth the wrapped around his right arm.

They both stared each other down until both shouted, "Bankai!"

There was a massive blast or reiatsu as the building around them collapsed in a heap. Standing above the wreck was Hollow Ichigo now dawning a white Tensa Zangetsu and White coat similar to the black Tensa Zangetsu and Coat Ichigo had on.

"You bastard, when did you learn bankai?" Ichigo asked now really confused and frustrated now.

"Isn't obvious, I learned it same time as you." They both flashed out of sight until both strained against each other then swiped at one another and released an intensive amount of reiatsu from both further destroying the landscape.

When they departed from each other, another blast of reiatsu was brushed past the both of them and they were both forced back a little.

"Don't be to angry, let's have some fun." The hollow said as he then continued to smile as he watched Ichigo stumble and kneel down from the strain.

"Shut the hell up." Ichigo said confused as to why he was feeling like this.

"This isn't the time to be losing focus." His hollow continued as he charged right for Ichigo.

"I'm not." Ichigo said as he blocked the upcoming attack.

"Bullshit, you were staring off into space." His hollow continued to pester him.

"I was not, damn you!" Ichigo said as he whined up his arm and thrust forward towards the hollow shouting, "Getsuga Tenshou!" There a crescent shaped, black moonfang raced at the hollow.

He then used his right arm and split the incoming attack and it cut right there in two directions past him, destroying the building behind him in the process.

Ichigo was obviously shocked by the look on his face. "He blocked it with his hand!"

Hollow Ichigo then smirked and then flashed stepped above Ichigo colliding his sword with his. He then braced the sword with his hand and said, "Getsuga Tenshou!" There a large crescent moonfang appeared and destroyed almost everything under it.

Lisa seemed to be holding her own against the hollow without calling out for her mask or releasing her zanpakuto.

She dodged a fairly well number of attacks as she returned the favor with a few swipes herself, but she could feel that she was getting exhausted.

"Two, one … it's been 10 minutes." Kensei said as watched the stopwatch hit the appropriate mark. He then stood up and looked at Ichigo while saying, "Hachi it's been 10 minutes. Time to switch out. Open it up right here."

Ichigo had somehow forced Lisa back and was incoming to make another attack. Right when he was near, Kensei thrusted his elbow into Ichigo's chest and forced him back. Without turning, he handed Lisa the stopwatch and said, "it's been 10 minutes, time to switch." There a opening in the barrier was formed, and there Lisa stepped out. Ichigo hollowified body sprawled up again and charged at Kensei. Kensei then placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a knife that he started to whirl with his finger. "Muguruma Kensei, and I'm going to crush you." Kensei finished.

Blood dripped on the floor of the cold surface. To be exact it was Ichigo's blood, that last Getsuga practically cut through his chest giving him a large cut across the stomach and most of his bankai's front was scorched.

Blood dripped off the white version of Tensa Zangetsu. "See, like I said. You really do suck Ichigo." The hollow said "Have you forgotten who was the first to use The Getsuga Tenshou in bankai anyway. You watched and tried to imitate me, but failed miserably, you're a pathetic fake, Ichigo!" The hollow said as he flash stepped right in front of Ichigo and grasped his sword with his hand.

"Give it up." He said as the blade that was once black started turning white. "You can't use bankai." He then scrunched his hand and the sword then crumbled into small pieces/fragments till the disappeared. Ichigo watched with otter shock on his face as his sword was now gone.

"Za Za Zangetsu." Ichigo stuttered as he saw the blade vanish completely.

"That isn't Zangetsu." The hollow said as he held the tip of the broken sword and then released it and it turned to dust. Then out of nowhere, with blinding speed, Hollow Ichigo grabbed Ichigo's face and just pushed him back into a wall behind him.

The wall collapsed as Ichigo stood there in a daze wondering how he was going to win.

"It never ceases to amaze me at how brainless you are sometimes." The Hollow said this time without the smile on his face. "Why do you always space out like that." He asked now annoyed at Ichigo's behavior.

"Ichigo tell me what's the difference between a King and his Horse?" His hollow asked as he started to twirl Zangetsu by the chain attached on the top.

"What?" Ichigo asked with almost half-closed eyes probably due to the lost of blood.

"I don't mean that kiddy shit, one's a human and the other an animal. Or that one has two legs while the other has four." The hollow continued as he stopped rotating the sword.

"If their form, ability, and power are the same, why is that one becomes king and controls the battle, while the other becomes the horse and carries the king?! There's only one answer, Instinct! For identical beings to get stronger and gain the power they need to be king," he said as he once again started to twirl the sword again, "they must search for more battles and power! They thirst for battle, and live only to crush, shred, slice, and destroy their enemies! Deep inside our body lies the ability to shred; slice, and kill, but you don't have that! You don't have those natural instincts; you fight with your brain. You try to defeat you opponents with logic, and it doesn't work. It's almost like you trying to attack with a sheathed sword." He continued now stopping the twirling and having a firm hold on the sword and said, "That's why your weaker than Me." He said as he released the blade and it impaled Ichigo right in the middle of his stomach.

Ichigo then looked down and noticed the white sword that was now lodged into him.

"Instinct," Ichigo thought, "seeking battle…" he continued then he finally realized that something inside of him was pure instinct, and so he held upon the sword and it turned into black which caused his hollow to step back.

Somewhere in Ichigo's thought when he was stabbed, he had a revelation.

Ichigo slowly opened his to find that he was in place he was not familiar with. He then looked around and saw at the last minute a sword plunging at him. He dodged at the last minute and was shocked to see whom he saw.

"Kenpachi, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked confused at to where he was and how Kenpachi ended up being in here.

"Kenpachi, who's that?" The Kenpachi look alike asked. "I just came here to kill you." He said as he lunged his sword down at Ichigo's own.

The force this person was putting on Ichigo was incredible and then with a swift movement pushed Ichigo back.

"Cut it out, we finished our fight a long time ago!" Ichigo shouted at the looming, figure a few feet away.

"Finished," it said, "it'll never be finished." He continued as he started walking forward, "A battles not like some stupid argument, as long as someone is breathing, the fight isn't over."

"I don't have a reason to fight you!" Ichigo yelled at the approaching figure.

"You want a reason for fighting, why don't you accept it Ichigo?!," he said as he continued to make his way to the orange-haired youth. "You look for fights, you desire power, isn't that right Ichigo?"

"Every person that looks for power looks for fights. Do you fight to become more powerful? Or you seek power to fight? I don't know, but all I can say is that guys like us were made this way." He said raising his arms high in the air. "We were born to fight Ichigo! Your instincts will lead you into new battles where you can get stronger, and if you want to control him, use the sword in your hands and cut him down. That's your only option. ICHIGO!

Ichigo grabbed the sword and removed it from his stomach letting all the blood spill as he held the newly transformed black blade and then looked at his hollow. His eyes changed color to his wispy, light blue shade filled with reiatsu and killing intent. The hollow was stunned at this and just watched surprised as Ichigo began to twirl the sword until he was hold onto the guard. He then rushed at his hollow looking to strike a heavy blow.

"Die." He said

The blade of Tensa Zangetsu was sticking out of the hollow's body from his midsection. Where the wound should have been, black reiatsu started to engulf the hollow.

"Shit." Was all the hollow could say as the dark reiatsu started to engulf most of his attire, changing the white to black. "Looks like your instincts, and your desire to fight aren't completely gone." He continued as he started fading away. "I guess there's no way around it, but don't forget that if you give me the chance, I'll drag you down and crush your skull."

"And one last warning, if you want to control my power, then don't die before I show up again!" Said the hollow as he fully started to disappear and a white light consumed him.

The Vaizards all watched in awe, as the light grew bigger. All wondered what happened to Ichigo. All of a sudden there was an explosion. There the outer form of Ichigo's hollow form started to decay and the true Ichigo emerged with a hollow mask dawned on his face.

He then collapsed on the ground and Shinji ordered Hachi to get rid of the barrier, which he did with just a snap of his fingers.

Shinji then made his way towards Ichigo and then asked, "How do you feel, Ichigo?"

Ichigo then turned his head and answered, "Not bad actually." This remark brought a smile to Shinji's face as he retorted back, "good deal."

Ichigo then turned to the blade on the ground that was next to him. He then remembered what his hollow said and thought there was no way in hell he would give him the chance to control.

As the days progressed, so did Ichigo's ability to maintain his hollow mask for a total of one minute and forty-five seconds. He believed that was high, until Shinji told him that was still to low.

But the peace and tranquility didn't last for at the Northern part of Karakura Town, something descended into the park. Many people looked around but couldn't see anything, but if you were spiritually aware, you'd notice two individuals where white, with holes, and hollow fragments.

"Is this the place, Ulquiorra?" Yammi asked looking around.

"Yes Yammi this is the place Aizen-sama told us to go." Said the stoic Arrancar.

My god this was a long chapter huh, well please enjoy and review bye now.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Bleach

A Different Path

Chapter: Four A different Outcome and New events.

Ichigo and the Vaizards were still training, when they felt a large reiatsu just sweep through the whole town.

"What the hell." Ichigo asked looking away from Hiyori who was about to beat him senseless with her sandal a moment ago if it were not the fact that a large reiatsu just swept the whole area.

Almost all the Vaizards all thought the same thing when they glanced at each other, it would seem that Aizen has finally made his move they all thought.

Ichigo knew he was the substitute-shinigami of Karakura Town and he had to protect it. He knew his friends would get involved, but he also knew none of them would be able to deal with the threat that was just up ahead. Ichigo made a move up the stairs when Kensei grabbed him from behind trying to restrain him.

"Damn it let me go!" Ichigo shouted as Kensei showed no trace of planning to let him go.

"Kensei let him." Shinji said not even bothering to look at Ichigo. Kensei reluctantly released Ichigo still staring at him. With that being done, Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and made his way towards the opening.

"Ichigo," Shinji began, "You have a total of a minute and 45 seconds to kill the threat, before you become vulnerable."

All Ichigo did was nod not even bothering to turn around saying, "Thanks, all of you." Ichigo then ran through the opening and went outside and charged at full speed towards his destination.

Back to Ulquiorra and Yammi

"I came here many times when I was just a hollow, but man it's still as boring as it was when I left." Yammi said looking around at the landscape with an annoyed look on his face.

"Don't complain. I believe I said I could handle this alone, but you're the one who wanted to come Yammi." The stoic fourth Espada said without even turning around.

"Alright, Alright, My bad." Yammi said as he started making his way towards up from the crater they made when they landed.

Yammi made his way to the top and noticed all the civilians that were gawking at the crater that was there.

"Was that a meteorite?" One of them asked peering over to look in.

"Nothings there." Another added.

"What do you think could've feel in there?" Another asked as he and a group started asking questions.

Yammi continued to stare as he watched, "What's with these guys?" He then took a deep breath and the souls of the humans around him or within the mile radius, were all being sucked in.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

As Ichigo made his way towards the two, he noticed that anyone who had low spirit energy were getting their souls sucked by something. He knew this was no normal threat, so he grabbed Zangetsu from his back and started to flash step towards the park.

When he arrived, he was shocked to see the number of dead bodies on the ground. He then rushed to one and started to check on him. He then saw there was nothing he could do seeing as their souls are no longer in their bodies.

Ichigo then turned his attention to where the souls were being sucked. He started sprinting towards the massive opening.

Ulquiorra made his way to the top and saw Yammi sucking in the souls of the humans near him. He then thought, "Why did I bring this idiot with me." He continued to wonder why Yammi would waste his time sucking in souls that barely even held in reiatsu, he thought they were trash.

"Nasty!" Yammi said as he tried to get rid of the foul taste in his mouth.

" Naturally, did you actually think these souls would be appetizing?" Ulquiorra asked as he observed the damage Yammi caused with his gonzui.

"Yammi quit messing around." He then said. "We need to find the person Aizen-sama told us to find."

"Yeah." Yammi said as he took a step forward. As he continued to walk, a blue shaped crescent of spirit energy came howling at him. It was too late for a dodge, the attack slammed at him with great force cutting his shoulder.

"Shit, who in the hell did that?" Yammi asked as he covered his arm to stop the bleeding.

"Hey are you the one who did this to all these people?" Ichigo asked as he made his way in front of Yammi.

"So what if I am." Yammi replied as he started to stand up and tower over Ichigo.

"Because I plan to kill you." Ichigo said as continued to look at the towering giant above him.

"Hey Ulquiorra, is this the one Aizen-sama told us about?" With the mere mention of Aizen Ichigo became aware as to who these two were.

So these are Aizen's people, Ichigo thought not taking his eyes off of Yammi. He then noticed another person behind the big oaf. He saw he was shorter, had black hair with a mask fragment on his left side of his head, he had green eyes with little lines coming down them as if they were tear lines, and the hollow hole located around his neck/chest.

"It would seem that your foolish attacks were enough to draw him in." The one Ichigo saw as Ulquiorra said.

"Well then let me kill him." Yammi said as he pulled his right arm back and aimed a punch at Ichigo's head. All that was heard was a massive clank and dust filled the whole area. Yammi pulled his fist back to survey the damage to only see Ichigo standing there with a smile on his face.

"Is that all you have?" Ichigo asked in a tone Yammi just despised.

"Don't get so cocky punk." Yammi stated as he once again aimed a punch at Ichigo who just raised Zangetsu in an offensive pose and struck Yammi in the chest with the other end of Zangetsu's blade. Yammi fell to the ground by the pain and started to stumble when trying to get up.

"Do you want me to fight for you?" Ulquiorra asked not really caring about the situation that was happening in front of him.

"Shut up!" Yammi said as he started to draw his zanpakuto.

"You're planning on using your zanpakuto?" Ulquiorra asked wondering should he really jump in or let Yammi die.

"How many times do I have to tell you, shut up!" Yammi shouted in frustration. He didn't think this kid could have really made him draw his sword.

Ichigo watched as Yammi started to draw his sword, He has a zanpakuto, Ichigo thought.

"I guess I should raise it up a notch." Ichigo said as he placed Zangetsu In front of him. He then shouted "bankai!" And his body was surrounded by a black, dense reiatsu.

Yammi watched as he saw Ichigo get surrounded by the reiatsu and the dust. When the dust cleared he saw Ichigo standing there with a black almost coat with ripped ends, and a small black long sword in his hands.

"Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo said. Yammi was shocked for a while but got over it as he tried to take a swift strike on Ichigo.

It just happened in a flash Yammi thought, He just swung and Ichigo flipped over him as if nothing happened. He then felt a pain in his right arm and noticed his right arm was cut off with his sword falling on the floor.

"My arm!" Yammi wailed as he turned around to see Ichigo gone again. He then saw a shadow above him and then felt another stinging pain on his chest.

He then noticed a giant gash running down from his shoulder to his abdomen. In a flash, Yammi felt another searing amount of pain on his head. Ichigo had moved with incredible speed and swung the other side of Tensa Zangetsu on Yammi's head with so much strength that he knocked out the 10th Espada out cold on the ground.

Ichigo then turned around and stared at Ulquiorra raising Zangetsu at him.

"I guess your next." Ichigo said as he continued to stare at the silent Arrancar.

Ulquiorra just stared at Yammi's unconscious body and just closed his eyes. What an idiot, he thought.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you have proved to be interesting just like Aizen-sama said you were." Ulquiorra said as he then turned his gaze upon Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't say anything; he just continued to stare the cold, silent Arrancar down, waiting for him to make his move.

"It was an interesting feat to watch you defeat Yammi as if he were nothing." Ulquiorra continued. "Did you know out all the Arrancar under Aizen-sama's wishes, you defeated the 10th strongest there is."

Ichigo contemplated on this as he then stared at Yammi prone body lying in the ground. He then thought if this what Aizen really called strong; he could almost destroy the whole army.

"But you should also know that Yammi is the weakest of the Espada." Ichigo then turned and stared at Ulquiorra and was surprised, what was the Espada he thought.

"If you're wondering, the Espada are the ten strongest Arrancar in Aizen-sama's army." Ulquiorra continued. "And like I said before Yammi is the weakest of us all." He then stared at Ichigo directly in the eye.

"So that would make you stronger than him?" Ichigo asked feeling that this answer was obvious by the lack of facial expression on this ones face.

"Of course, I am the cuarto Espada Ulquiorra Schifler and that unconscious idiot you defeated is the 10th Espada Yammi." Ichigo was surprised to have heard this, now he understood why he had this uneasy feeling inside of him when he came face to face with Ulquiorra. This guys the fourth strongest Espada.

"So show me what you got." Ulquiorra said as he took out his right hand from his pocket. Ichigo was still unsure but he charged anyway.

He moved at his fastest his bankai could go and tried to take Ulquiorra from the back to have his sword just dent his coat not doing much. Ichigo was shocked at this, what the hell why can't I cut him, Ichigo thought.

Ulquiorra almost sensed the confusion upon the orange haired substitute shinigami, "If your wonder why you can't cut me, it's because my skin is as tough as what you humans would call steel." Ichigo was confused and stepped back. He then put his hand across his face and stared at Ulquiorra.

"I guess with you I will go all out." Ichigo said as he raised his sword and a dense, black reiatsu swirled around him and caused a towering force of wind. Ulquiorra just watched as the tower of wind blew towards him as he watched Ichigo come soaring out with a hollow mask dawned on his face. He was actually surprised.

Ichigo started swirl the reiatsu around him and swung down with great force. Ulquiorra had then gotten over this and stretched out his hand to intercept the incoming attack. Ichigo continued to push with as much strength he could muster and that was enough to send Ulquiorra crashing into a sent of trees.

"How could he have this kind of dense reiatsu, it's almost like ours." Ulquiorra thought as he got up and pointed his right index finger at Ichigo and charged a green cero.

Ichigo saw this and started to charge up as much of his reiatsu he could before time ran out. Just as Ulquiorra released his cero, Ichigo released a monstrous Getsuga Tenshou.

The effect of both attacks was on a whole different scale as the park ground broke apart reveling most of the earth, trees were sprawled everywhere, and the air was filled with a heavy amount of dust.

Ichigo knew he had only about one minute left in his hollow form so he knew he had to end this here and now. Ichigo waited till the dust lifted and then started charging again another Getsuga Tenshou. When he spotted Ulquiorra unharmed like himself, he unleashed another one of those monstrous crescent moon fangs. Ulquiorra knew he couldn't charge another cero, it would take to long, so he took and grasped the black Getsuga with both hands and tried to push to see it didn't move an inch except go forward. He then felt his feet start to break the ground and he then continued to push with all his strength to finally see there was not stopping it. The whole area of the park was consumed in the black Getsuga Tenshou's energy.

Ichigo watched as the mask on his face cracked and crumbled until it was nothing, leaving his face bare. Ichigo surveyed the damage and thought there was no way Ulquiorra could have survived. Ichigo felt as if he couldn't move due to having used so much of his reiatsu. That's when he heard a rustling sound behind him and saw Ulquiorra brushing himself with his hand as if nothing happened. All Ichigo could see was Ulquiorra standing there as if nothing happened with his clothes torn and his fourth Espada tattoo beaming out.

"It would seem that you can hold that mask for about two minutes before it breaks and it would seem you passed that limit." Ulquiorra said as he looked at Ichigo's shocked face. "How unfortunate." He said as he once again extended his right index finger a fired a cero from that range. Ichigo knew he couldn't dodge it or move, so this is how it ends.

Out of nowhere a blast of red spirit energy comes between Ichigo and the cero, where it collided with the substance as if it were a shield. As the shield dissipated, Ichigo saw two individuals known as Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi.

"My, My, My. Sorry were late Kurosaki-san, we were shocked to see you handled the situation pretty well, but we believed we should let you rest and take a breather." Urahara said as he looked at Ulquiorra pointing Benihime at him.

"Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi, it would not be in my favor if I were to fight both of you here." Ulquiorra said as he tapped the air and a garaganta opened up and he stepped inside and left.

With Ulquiorra gone Ichigo felt he could drop his guard and he collapsed on the floor to see Urahara and Yoruichi surround him.

"Hey Ichigo are you okay?" Yoruichi asked examining his body to find minor scratches and wounds.

"It would seem you did a number on the landscape Kurosaki-san." Urahara said as he observed the area.

"I know, but what do you guys want to do with that guy?" Ichigo asked pointing to the unconscious body of Yammi.

Next chapter will take place in soul society.

SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE ON FRIDAY, BUT I UPDATED TODAY SO NEXT WEEK IT WILL RETURN TO SAME SECHUDULE WITH UPADTES ON FRIDAY AND SUNDAY.

YOU KNOW THE DEAL REVIEW PLEASE.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Bleach

A Different Path

Chapter: Five The Capture

Urahara was baffled when Ichigo pointed to the unconscious body of Yammi lying on the floor.

"Kurosaki-san, is that one of the Arrancar's?" He asked as he poked and prodded Yammi's body with the tip of Benihime. This was truly strange for he had seen Arrancar before with Isshin, but he never did see them so well developed. 'This is truly what Aizen wanted with the hougyoku.' He thought.

Looking up, Ichigo gazed at the shopkeeper and just nodded. "Apparently he's the 10th strongest Arrancar whatever thing." He said as he remembered what Ulquiorra once said.

"Really?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry he wasn't much of a problem like that other guy. So what are you guys going to do with him?"

This statement caused Urahara to actually look down and seem as if he were thinking. He couldn't keep him at the store; it may cause the citizens harm if he remained in the human world. He knew they couldn't send him back to Hueco Mundo so he thought why not bring him to the Soul Society.

"We'd probably have to send him to the Soul Society." Ichigo stared back at Urahara

"Why send him there?" He asked.

"Ichigo you've got to understand that there is a war going on and Aizen won't stop so we need all we can to win." Yoruichi said as she walked up to Yammi's body.

"I guess that makes sense, but who's going to send him to the soul society anyway?" He asked almost knowing the answer beforehand.

"Well you and Yoruichi of course." Urahara replied with that smile on his face.

"Ah no way, I've got to stay here just in case they plan to attack again." Ichigo really wanted to train some more and he knew he couldn't train the way he wanted to in Soul Society.

"Come on Ichigo, you can't leave a lady such as myself to carry this brute by myself." Yoruichi said as she started to pull Yammi up with her arm.

Knowing this was an argument he could win, Ichigo complied and watched as Yoruichi and Urahara place a strong binding spell on Yammi and carried him to the Urahara Shoten.

It was then at that time Yammi awoke. He stared at Ichigo for a while, who just ignored him, but got annoyed as he didn't stop.

"What are you staring at?" Ichigo asked as a tinge of irritation filled his voice. He couldn't stand that someone like him kept staring at him like that.

"Tch, You do know that Aizen-sama will come for me right." Yammi sneered. Ichigo just stared at Yammi and a smile formed on his face.

"Really, you believe Aizen would waste his time to save a weak ass Arrancar who lost to me." Ichigo said smirking with a smile that just made Yammi want to just punch his face in.

"What did you say?" Yammi asked as he struggled with the binding spell that kept him restrained.

"You heard me. What you deaf in those ears?" Yammi's blood truly began to boil; he couldn't stand this orange-haired asshole in front of him.

"My my my, it would seem that Kurosaki-san has made a new friend." The strange storeowner said as he entered the room.

"So is the gate ready yet, I don't think I can take it anymore." Urahara just laughed as he heard how the young shinigami was complaining.

"Yeah, but I set it for it to drop you and Yourichi-san outside of the Seireitei. We won't want you causing a disturbance would we?" Ichigo just nodded and walked over to Yammi and grabbed him by his arms and raised him up.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, where are you taking me?" Yammi asked as Ichigo got an irritated expression.

"Shut the hell up! You don't talk until we tell you to." Ichigo said as he took a roll of tape and shut Yammi's mouth shut.

Yammi tried to squirm free from the tape, but Ichigo just rolled it around his head and then knocked Yammi hard across his head with Zangetsu's other side. Yammi just collapsed on the floor with a heap, as Urahara crunched his face at the vicious attack from behind by the substitute shinigami.

"What?" Ichigo asked not understanding why Urahara was giving him this strange look. "You know for a fact that if I didn't knock him out now; he'd just be a pain in the ass on the way there."

Urahara just shock his head and helped Ichigo pick up Yammi's unconscious body and lead him to the underground training where the portal stood and Yourichi waiting. She opened her eyes and started walking towards them to grab on Yammi's arms and took him from Urahara.

"So we have to give him to the old man, right?" With the nod from Urahara, Ichigo and Yourichi both walked in with Yammi inside the Dangai. Their small journey was almost without hitch until Yammi awoke again and started fussing with them trying to break free. Ichigo quickly got annoyed with Yammi, but was to hit him once again senseless if it weren't for the thing that was racing towards them. Both of them started running for their lives, but it didn't feel as thought they were getting anywhere considering Yammi was running pretty slow. The walls around them started to seep in and the passage way was starting to get smaller and smaller by the second.

That's when Yourichi had enough of this and grabbed both Ichigo and Yammi and shunpoed to the end of the passage into a bright light. It was then when they escaped the bright light they noticed where they were, high above in the air of soul society.

"Dawn you Urahara." Was all Ichigo said as he Yourichi and Yammi started to plunge down towards the ground. It took a lot out of Ichigo to maintain his footing to at least stabilize himself in sky, but now he had to save that huge loaf from dying since they needed him alive. So he took Zangetsu from his back and pumped as much reiatsu he could until the air became filled with it. He then waited until he thought it was okay and released a Getsuga Tenshou that practically decreased most of the gravity around them and cushioned their fall.

"Wow that was close, way to think Ichigo." Yourichi said as she dusted herself off and looked around for Ichigo and Yammi to find that Yammi's body that was on top Ichigo who was struggling to break free.

Yourichi just slapped a hand on her forehead and went over and rolled Yammi off of Ichigo. Ichigo, finally free, was very pissed that Yammi had landed on him so he took his foot and stomped on Yammi's head until he made a dent on the ground.

"You bastard, jeez I could've died, why didn't you move?" Ichigo apparently forgot that Yammi was bonded by the Kidou Urahara and Tessai had placed on him before they entered the portal.

"Ichigo you do know that he couldn't move since Tessai and Kisuke did bind him pretty good." Yourichi was starting to fell sorry for him, sure he was the enemy, but still Ichigo really is not letting up on him.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He said sheepishly as he started to scratch the back of his head. If only Ichigo could hear what Yammi was mumbling about, he and Yourichi would've thought he had a very colorful vocabulary.

Ichigo bent down and removed the tape from Yammi's mouth, "Teme, you bastard your so lucky I'm tied up right now for if I wasn't I would so kick your," Yammi didn't get to finish as Ichigo placed the tape on Yammi's mouth.

"Come on Ichigo, we can't waste our time hear, we must reach Seireitei." Yourichi said as she and Ichigo made their way towards Jidanbou's gate.

"Halt, who goes there?" Jidanbou asked as a couple of figures made their way towards him.

"Hey Jidanbou, long time no see." Yourichi said, as she and Ichigo now stood right in front of the giant.

"Yourichi-san, Ichigo-kun, what are you two doing here and who is that?" Jidanbou asked as looked at Yammi.

"Oh this, it's an Arrancar, we brought here after we captured him." Yourichi said as she pointed to Yammi's body. Jidanbou nodded for he had heard rumors from the shinigami that pasted by that there was a disturbance and the human world and they say it was an Arrancar.

"Alright very well then." Jidanbou said as he turned around and with his muscles, lifted the huge gate and allowed the three individuals to pass before dropping it.

As the three headed towards squad 1, they kept receiving strange glances from the passing shinigami. 'Hey doesn't that guy have a hollow hole near his chest?" One whispered.

'Yeah, it's like what the captain said, they do have some part of hollow fragments somewhere." Another said.

Yammi was getting annoyed by this and so was Ichigo, they couldn't stand it that everyone was staring strangely at them.

"Ichigo come on, were almost there." Yourichi said as the sign of squad 1 came into view. With a swift hand, she knocked twice and then waited.

The gate opened to reveal a tall middle-aged man, around 30 to 45, walked up to them. "Shihouin-dono, what do we owe for a visit? He asked as he stared at Ichigo who held Yammi.

"Well Hiro-san, Ichigo and I came to speak with Yamamoto-sou-taicho about him." She said while pointing at Yammi.

"Excuse me Shihouin-dono, but what is he?" Hiro asked already having an idea as to what he was from the hollow fragment hanging from his chin and the hollow in place of where his heart should've been.

"Well this is an Arrancar, and one Aizen's strongest Arrancars too." Hiro looked in amazement as he looked Yammi up and down. He had heard these Arrancars were hollows that abandoned their mask and obtained shinigami powers.

"Ah Yamamoto-sou-taicho is in the middle an important meeting with the captains and vice-captains." Ichigo looked up and somehow pushed Yammi past Hiro, and started making his way towards the meeting room.

"Hey Ichigo, where are you going?" Yourichi asked as she watched Ichigo head in the wrong direction.

"I'm headed for the meeting room of course." He said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Ah the meeting room is that way." She pointed to the opposite direction he was in.

"Oh, okay come on." He said to her as he started trudging Yammi towards the meeting room.

"Well I'll see you later Hiro-san." Yourichi said as she waved at him and made her way right behind Ichigo.

_Captains meeting room: _

"I have called you all here to discuss the matter that had occurred in the human world." Yamamoto's voice bellowed, sounding like true commanders voice.

"We all know that yesterday, two Arrancars had made their way to Karakura Town, where they attacked substitute-shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo. What we want to know is what was the significance of this attack." He continued.

"Aizen is starting to move, and it looks like he has set his eyes upon Karakura Town and so that is why I'm sending Hitsugaya-Taicho and anyone he chooses, to intercept any more Arrancar attacks until necessary." Almost everyone soaked in his words as they wondered whom Hitsugaya-Taicho would select for this mission. That was when the door opened to revel Yourichi and Ichigo standing there.

"Shihouin Yourichi, Kurosaki Ichigo, what are you two doing here?" Asked the elderly captain. It was Ichigo who walked forward.

"Well yesterday as I was training, something big crashed in the park and two Arrancars came out of it." He began. "They killed a lot of people and caused some destruction, but I fought both of them and one of them escaped."

"So why does that bring you here Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked as he watched the young substitute shinigami.

Ichigo walked out and reappeared with Yammi in tow. "Apparently after I fought them off, I captured on of the ten strongest Arrancars in Aizen's Army." Ichigo finished.

Next update is on Sunday. Next Time on a Different Path, Interrogation and fights erupt as Ichigo returns to Karakura Town to meet up with Grimmjow.

YOU KNOW THE DEAL, YOU READ AND REVIEW, BYE NOW.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Bleach

A Different Path

Chapter: Six A Familiar Face:

The meeting room was quiet as everyone stared wide-eye at the Arrancar that Ichigo had restrained.

"Ichigo, who is that?" Renji asked breaking the silence as he observed the tall looming figure that was Yammi standing there. He was surprised that this guy had a hole in his chest and the fragment of a hollow mask wearing an almost similar uniform like a shinigami, but was white.

"Oh Renji, I thought you heard me the first time when I said it. Maybe you should clean out your ears." Renji face scrunched with anger, "what did you say strawberry!"

"You heard me Pineapple." Ichigo said with a smile on his face. It always made him laugh whenever he could do this to Renji when he knew he couldn't do anything back.

"If you two are done, would we get down to the important piece of business you came here for?" Toshiro said knowing if he didn't end this now, it would last for a while.

"Alright, like I was saying before, this guy is said to be one of the strongest Arrancars in Aizen's army." Ichigo said as he pointed to Yammi. "They call themselves the Espada, and this guy is the tenth strongest of the Espada."

"Espada?" Ukitake asked.

"Yeah. I don't know anything else, so that's why Urahara-san said we should take him here for answers." Yammi made a sound know one could understand, but if you did, you could've sworn it was a scoff. .

"So it would seem that we've been presented with some information." The creepy squad 12 captain said, as he looked at Yammi in full detail. "Sou-taicho, may you please let me conduct some research upon him." Mayuri was greatly interested in his specimen in front of him.

"Kurotsuchi-taicho, may I remind you that we need to extract the information from him first." The Sou-taicho said with eyes closed almost as if he were asleep.

Then there was a groaning sound coming from Yammi, and Ichigo removed the tape from his mouth for you to almost hear a rip.

"Ha, you really think I'd tell you idiots anything?" Yammi replied with a snide smile upon his face as he looked in the sou-taicho's direction.

"Well considering you're alone here, Aizen wouldn't waste his strength just to save you, and the fact that you're surrounded the by elite shinigami of the Seireitei, I would be in no position to say no." The Elder captain said with a stern voice looking at Yammi with is eyes open.

Yammi pondered on this, it was either tell and betray Aizen-sama's trust, or end up dead by these shinigami hands.

"Tch, fine." He said. He closed his eyes and began to think.

"I don't know much, but Aizen-sama plans to invade the human world by the winter." Almost every person was tuned in paying attention.

"Why does he want to invade the soul society?" Yourichi asked.

"Well all I remember him saying was that, there is a place known as Karakura Town that has a high amount of spirit energy among some mile radius." Yammi said trying to remember what he was told.

"He said that he could harvest these souls to make so key and kill your king and take his place on the throne." Almost everyone's eyes widened as he continued talking.

"What did you say?" Ichigo was now confused; he didn't understand why Aizen would want to kill everyone in his hometown and who was this king?

"What, I thought you heard me you asshole." Yammi said the snide remark causing Ichigo to fluster in anger.

"Okay then, like I said before, Aizen-sama plans to kill all of those people in your town to create some key that he plans to kill the king of the soul society." He finished, annoyed that he had to repeat himself.

"Soul Society has a King?" Ichigo asked, he never even knew they had a king.

"Well yeah Ichigo, soul society has a king, but no one has really seen him." Yourichi explained.

"Okay, so what's with this key Aizen needs?" Ichigo continued with questions for he was confused about most of this expect the destroy Karakura Town.

"That would be the Ouken, or the Kings Key." The Sou-taicho began, "it allows you to open a portal to the realm where the King and royal family live on. If what this Arrancar said is true then, Aizen plans to destroy your town and create the Key to kill the royal family and rule over the plains." He finished. This situation was a grave one considering he had never fought Aizen, but got reports from Captain Hitsugaya and Komamura that his skills were no joke.

"What do you want to do Yama-jii, it would appear Souske is planning to do something that could cause a problem." Shunsui said as he lifted his hat; even he knew this was something to not joke around.

"By the winter, we shall have a plan formulated, but for now, Kurosaki Ichigo; you will aide Hitsugaya-taicho and his task force in defending Karakura Town from further attacks, until the winter where Aizen plans to attack okay." With the nod form Ichigo; he turned to the short captain of squad 10. "Hitsugaya-taicho, please select all members of your team quickly, because I want you all to mobilize by tonight." Toshiro nodded.

"With the everyone having some understanding of what's to happen in a couple of months, I will adjourn this meeting to begin our offensive." Everyone in the room nodded and started making their way towards the door thinking of the situation.

The only ones who didn't depart were Ichigo, Yourichi, and Yammi, who just stood there wondering what was to happen next.

"Hey you, I have another question to ask." Yammi just turned and stared at Ichigo as if he were some strange creature.

"Another one, Tch, what is it?" Ichigo just stared at him first and then spoke, "That guy you came with to the human world; the one you kept calling Ulquiorra, is he part of the Espada?"

"What's it to you?" Yammi questioned, annoyed with the barrage of questions from this strawberry dimwit.

"I just want to know!"

"Alright, Tch; he's the quarto Espada or the fourth strongest Espada." Ichigo was surprised at this, he was barley putting a scratch on this guy, and there were three more of these guys and they were supposed to fight these guys.

"Ichigo you go to the tenth squad and fill the others on the enemy, while I take him to the squad two holding cells to get more information from him." The former captain said as she led the large Arrancar to the 2nd squads prison cells.

Hueco Mundo, couple hours ago.

A lone figure in tattered clothes walked down a passage way through a hall which held over 20 figures as they watched the figure come closer towards the throne in front of the hall.

"I have returned Aizen-sama, but I lost Yammi on the plain of the humans." Ulquiorra said as bowed to the man seated on the throne in front of him.

"Welcome back Ulquiorra and forget that detail just show me and your 20 brothers what you experienced on the human world." Aizen said in a oh so pleasant smile on his face.

"Show us, Ulquiorra; all that you sensed and felt in the human world."

"Yes, sir." He then placed his hand across his left eye and pulled it out and then crushed it. As his eye crushed, a sparkle like substance starting to surround everyone as it filled everyone with a view of what occurred in the human world.

They all watched as he and Yammi landed on the surface, Yammi's encounter with the humans, the meeting with the substitute shinigami, his defeat of Yammi, and the hollow mask that dawned his face, and the incredible energy he displayed.

"It would seem that Kurosaki Ichigo has developed much faster then I thought that would give a reason why Yammi was quickly defeated. Ulquiorra, I want you to keep a close eye on him; he may prove to be a threat." Aizen finished.

Ulquiorra nodded, when a voice of an individual he really didn't want to hear, spoke up. "What's this Ulquiorra, you couldn't kill him, so you ran." Grimmjow said with a sneering smile on his face.

"Grimmjow, if I had engaged in battle with him longer, I would've had to deal with both Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yourichi, and that would've came with unfortunate losses." The stoic fourth Espada replied as he stared at the teal-haired Arrancar that was known as Grimmjow.

"You were just scared you'd be defeated, so to save yourself, you left Yammi's sorry ass self." Ulquiorra made a step forward, but restrained himself when he heard another voice he loathed.

"Yah hah ha, Ulquiorra probably was scared, so he ditched that lazy fatass Yammi to save himself." Nnoitra said with that grin plastered on his face.

"Okay, that's enough, Ulquiorra I understand where you're coming from this, so when the time comes I hope you deal with Kurosaki yourself."

"Hai, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra answered.

"Very well then, you're all dismissed." Aizen said as he stood up from his throne and descended to the bottom and exited out of the corridor to his right.

With that being said, the assembled Arrancar left except Grimmjow and Nnoitra, who remained for they had something to do.

"I can't believe Ulquiorra, he left that shinigami alone, when he could've killed him" Grimmjow said as he said every word as if it were poison in his mouth.

"Yeah, I think it's our job to show that shinigami kid what that pussy Ulquiorra couldn't and that dumbass Yammi failed at."

"Dawn right." Grimmjow said with a sinister smile on his face.

It was well around 9 o clock in the evening in soul society, where Ichigo waited at the senkimon for the others who were to go with him in the human world.

He was told Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, and Rukia were also going with him, put they were late. It was about 15 minutes that passed when they all started arriving in groups of two.

"Hey where the hell were you guys!" Ichigo yelled at no particular person.

"Shut up, we had to go to the 12th squad to get our limiters and our gikon pills." Renji said as he showed the seal on his chest and showed the soul candy dispenser.

"Limiters, why are you guys being limited?" Ichigo asked looking down on the seal image on Renji's skin.

"Well not all of us have limiters." Toshiro began. "When captain or vice-captain level shinigami travel to the human world, we are severely limited by sealing 80% of our normal strength."

"Oh, okay then let go." Almost everyone nodded and gathered their hell butterflies and charged through the senki gate.

"So Ichigo, what were these Arrancars you fought with like." Rukia asked. This bothered her a lot.

"Well there's a strange feeling when fighting them, but I can't give much detail since one was instantly defeated and the other left." Rukia just shrugged and they continued their run through the Dangai in silence.

In an instant a rip in the sky opened to reveal Nnoitra who looked to his right and saw Grimmjow standing there in the night sky next to him.

"You made sure you weren't followed." Grimmjow asked without even looking towards him.

"Yeah." Nnoitra replied.

He and Grimmjow planned they would destroy anyone with any trace of reiatsu. With that understood, Both Grimmjow and Nnoitra went in separate paths seeking their prey.

As the Senkimon Gate opened up, everyone stepped out and took in the area they had arrived to.

It was then they felt a massive reiatsu sweep over the town.

"Oh no, they're already here." Ichigo shouted as he frantically looked around trying to lock on the huge reiatsu that seemed to be coming from both directions.

"It would seem that the Arrancars are here, and they are strong. So well split up; Kuchiki, Abarai, you both will go with Kurosaki in that Direction, while, Matsumoto, Madarame, and **Ayasegawa, and I will head in this direction. ** "Hai." Everyone said as they speed off to find the enemy. As the Hitsugaya group came closer towards the heavy reiatsu that was close, the small captain couldn't help but not feel worried. "Matsumoto, make a dispatch to the 12 squad to place barriers around everyone and to have our limiters removed, I feel as though we may need full strength." He finished right when a tall, lanky figure stood above them with a whale grin placed on his face and a large crescent blade shaped weapon on in his hand. "Sup shinigami." Nnoitra chuckled as he lowered his weapon, "Prepare to die." Hitsugaya fear was as he thought, as Nnoitra lowered his weapon, a large breeze just sweeped by them and destroyed all the windows in the buildings around them. "That's sure going to come out of the mission's budget." Ikkaku said as he had a battle lust face on ever since he got here. Ichigo had in uneasy feeling in his stomach ever since they got there. 'It looks like I may have to go into my hollow transformation.' He thought as he looked at Rukia and Renji as they followed. "Welcome shinigami." They heard a voice above them say. There standing above them was a teal-haired person with a hollow fragment off his face and a hole in his chest. "Who are you!?" Ichigo asked unsheathing Zangetsu, signaling for the others to draw their swords. "I'm the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." When he said that Ichigo eyes widened. 'That must mean he's one of those Espada guys that Yammi told us about.' He thought. He knew if they weren't careful, they could pay for it with their lives. "Rukia, Renji, be careful, this guy is strong." Ichigo said as he prepared his stance for battle. "Unlike Ulquiorra, I won't be a pussy and run!" Grimmjow said as he practically lunged at the shinigami in front of him. WOW I'm TRIED, THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG. NEXT TIME: Fights, destruction, and near death situations. READ AND REVIEW. BYE. 


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Bleach

A Different Path

Chapter: Seven Chaos and Violence

The feeling Madarame Ikkaku was feeling was something he hadn't experienced in many years since he meet his captain. It was fear. This fear was not about afraid, but rather the fear that if you really continue to fight you will die. This was something he hadn't experienced till the day he meet Zaraki Kenpachi. It was truly the battle we was looking for, one where the person wielded more power than him and two; if he truly lost he'd die.

Yumichika could've almost read the expression on Ikkaku's face. Being together for all those years; he truly understood what was burning in his best friends eyes. It was passion. A passion so strong; he last felt when Ikkaku battled the captain for the first time. He remembered the sounds of battle that raged between these two individuals, and he knew what was burning inside of Ikkaku's soul as he looked at the Arrancar that was hovering above them; wielding a crescent shaped blade thing. 'What a beautiful fight this will be indeed.'

Rangiku was almost certain that this was the battle that would have killed her. In all of her years being around Gin or even the Taicho, she had never felt so much power in her life. The feeling of death swept and covered itself upon her as she watched the tall, lanky Arrancar with whale-tooth smile stare at them. 'This is truly going to be a pain.'

Many as a genius or prodigy viewed Hitsugaya Toshiro as one of the most gifted shinigami to have been born among this generation. He excelled in the academy under a record time, discovered the true nature of his zanpakuto, and became squad 10 captain at such a young age. But as he looked at the figure wearing white, stood there smiling; he felt all of that didn't matter. 'This guy is something else.' He thought as he gave the order and had all of them descend a little so they could get a better look at him.

"Madarame, Ayasegawa, Matsumoto, This is no normal enemy we've ever faced, so we all must be alert and ready for the whatever comes next." The small captain replied as he watched the Arrancar descend also until they were looking eye to eye.

"My, my, my, look at all the shinigami." Nnoitra said, as he looked at all the shinigami in front of him through his only eye.

As he talked, Hitsugaya and the others all noticed a small imprint on his tongue.

"The number five on your tongue, does it mean you're the 5th strongest Arrancar?" Hitsugaya asked as he looked at Nnoitra smile widen a bit.

"It seems that you can see." He said as he stuck out his tongue, "Quinto Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga!" He shouted as he raised his odd shaped weapon.

"I say why waste time on introductions, when you all be dead in a few minutes." He then started to walk forward in a cocky, arrogant manner.

"It would seem that he's coming taicho, what should we do?" Matsumoto asked.

"I'll attack him first to see how strong he is until the limit release happens." The small captain answered as he placed his hand on Hyourinmaru hilt and drew the sword as his sheath dissolved. With the sign of action, all the others began to draw their own swords and took a defensive stance waiting to see what happens next.

"Until I give the signal, don't get involved." Ikkaku and Yumichika nodded for they knew that he wanted to fight this guy alone. As for Rangiku, she couldn't help but worry as she kept staring at her white-haired captain.

As Nnoitra watched this happen, the grin on his face reached an impossible length as he moved his weapon forward ready in an offensive position.

He then launched himself, with great speed at the unsuspecting shinigami. With the velocity given; he swung his board weapon at the small captain who just retaliated with swinging his own sword. As the swords clashed and they scraped, Hitsugaya couldn't but help feel that attack had much power he anticipated and it didn't look like he was being serious.

"Taicho." His vice shouted, "Are you okay?" She asked worried. The power in that strike was so strong that it blew her, Ikkaku, and Yumichika a few meters back. As they got back on their feet, they saw how the captain was struggling to push the Arrancar back. With that, she steadied herself and readied herself to attack, when Ikkaku cut across her.

"Stop Matsumoto, This is Hitsugaya Taicho's fight." He said sternly not taking his eyes on the two.

"But the-", she began but didn't get to finish as Yumichika came too, standing next to her.

"Rangiku-san, it's for the best. We'd only get in Hitsugaya-Taicho's way anyway." All she could do was watch as the battle commenced.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Being somewhat small, Toshiro could maneuver past Nnoitra's range, but whenever he went for an offensive strike, his sword would only just hit his skin and scrape, leaving sparks.

He jumped back to think a little planning out his next move.

'Every time I try to cut him, I can't cut through his skin.' He thought as he clenched the hilt of his sword even more.

"Guess I shouldn't mess around." Reiatsu began to surround his body as his eyes changed from green to a light blue. The wind began to pick up as the captain launched himself into the air. Water and Ice started to seep from the sword and overtake the weather and alter it to a cold, freezing atmosphere.

"Reign upon the frosted, frozen sky," He swung down his sword, and a dragon formed completely of ice and water appeared and started to circle around its master.

"Hyourinmaru!" He shouted as the dragon started spewing small fragments of ice and water that even froze so of Nnoitra's hair.

"So this is your release state huh, It's cool looking, but still weak as hell!" Nnoitra said with that arrogant face as he stuck out his tongue and charged a yellowish gold looking cero at Hitsugaya's direction. Toshiro watched as the ray of energy charged at him; he then rotated his sword and sent Hyourinmaru to charge and intercept the blast.

As this happened when both amounts of reiatsu collided, Hyourinmaru's form dissipated and the cero kept coming at him. He knew he couldn't dodge it considering that would be far out of his range which he didn't have time to. So he then raised his sword and hoped to block it by pumping as much reiatsu he could.

The cero slammed right into him. But something was wrong; for some reason no matter how much Hitsugaya pushed, he couldn't make it budge.

As he watched this, Nnoitra laughed, "ha, ha, ha, ha, dumbass shinigami! Did you really think you could stop my cero?" He continued as he opened his mouth again and sonidoed right behind him and launched the second cero.

Hitsugaya didn't even know what happened, when a searing pain erupted from his side and a massive explosion occurred and he went plummeting towards the heavy ground.

All anyone who was near heard was a "BOOM!" as the ground broke apart and the buildings around it started to fall apart.

"Taicho!" Rangiku screamed as she shunpoed to the crash site, looking frantically for her fallen captain.

Up in the air, Nnoitra couldn't careless on what happened to the shinigami he expected to be dead; he just wanted to fight and kill all these shinigami and prove he was the strongest.

So he then raised Santa Teresa and charged at Ikkaku and Yumichika hoping to kill on the first strike.

"Yumichika." Ikkaku said as he placed the end of his zanpakuto and placed it together.

"Understood." Yumichika said as he shunpoed out from his right and reappeared behind him.

"Grow, Houzukimaru." The blade and sheath transformed into a staff with a blade at the top.

Asano Keigo was out walking through the streets of Karakura when a rumbling sound shocked the surrounding area.

He started looking left then right and then started moving forward again.

"What the-?! This is scary! Hope it isn't near here." He said as he tried to keep telling himself nothing was wrong.

As he walked, he kept grumbling about the pain he takes from his sister and how she should've been the one to get her own juice.

He was about to go back when a crash just came behind him. Keigo turned around and saw a bald guy with his clothes tattered and ripped with blood coming out of the skull, a large gash around his chest and shoulder. He then noticed how the injured person was trying to get back up.

"Hey are you okay?" Ikkaku turned around and noticed the human standing gawking at him. Then in a swift motion from a strange object, Ikkaku went flying into the wall opposite of Keigo. Keigo just stood there in shock as a tall figure dressed in white came into view; he then turned and looked Keigo directly in the eye.

"Well it would seem that another weak ass person has come" Nnoitra said as he moved in Keigo's direction.

Keigo legs felt as though they were mush; he couldn't move.

"Why can't I move?" He felt as though there was a blade placed at his neck. His legs felt stiff like his body was a statue.

"It's because your weak and I'm strong." He retracted the chain that was connected to is sword/staff and started whirling it around his head. When he stopped, he dropped his sword.

Keigo almost expected an instant death until he felt a cold feeling sweep over him. He opened his eyes and noticed two large ice wings surrounding him by a white haired boy.

"What are you people?" He asked as Toshiro looked at him. He then noticed the shape he was in and was even more scared.

His right side of his clothes was almost vaporized and the top of his forehead was dripping blood as if it were water.

Toshiro knew he couldn't let the human be killed by his mistake so with a swift motion of his sword, banged the end off of Keigo's head.

"Sorry about this." He started flapping his wings in Nnoitra's direction and charged at him for a head on collision.

"Still don't get it you fucking shinigami!" Nnoitra shouted as he grabbed Hyourinmaru's blade and banged his skull on Hitsugaya's. The blow was bone breaking as he skidded on the street floor.

"Dawn it, when are the limiters going to be released." Grabbing Hyourinmaru to send another ice dragon to attack.

"You dumb fucking shinigami, you still don't get it. I'm stronger then you'll ever be." He dropped his weapon and stuck his hand out and deflected the incoming attack as if it were nothing. Once he broke the small ice remains on his arm, he grabbed his sword and in a flash cut into Toshiro's mid-section.

"Taicho!" Rangiku shouted as she gathered the human the taicho had just knocked out. It was then her soul pager went started ringing.

"Matsumoto Rangiku-sama, we've have opened the transmission field so now you can release your limiters." Rangiku felt some relief after hearing that.

"Taicho, we got permission, we can go all out." Toshiro was almost to say relived when he heard her say that.

It was then a small flower based tattoo appeared on the left side of his chest.

"What the hell are you doing shinigami?" Nnoitra asked as he watched the small scene transpire.

"It's this small thing here," Toshiro began pointing towards his chest to the small flower. "When taicho or fuku-taicho level shinigami come to the world of the living, we are severely limited by a seal unique to their squads so we don't affect the world of the living,"

"So you're saying, you're planning to go all out now, huh?" His grin ever so present on his face.

"It doesn't matter, you're still weak as hell, so no matter what you do, you can't beat me." The Espada replied as he moved his large weapon in an offensive pose ready to attack.

"Limit, release!" Toshiro shouted as a large amount of reiatsu surrounded him.

"So we really play now, huh shinigami?" The 5th Espada smiled, as he couldn't wait to fight.

I'm pissed no One Piece Chapter this week, but Bleach and Naruto have totally outdone themselves, I'm impressed.

So heads up, Next chapter will be long. More violence and chaos.

So READ AND REVIEW. SEE YA.


End file.
